The Power of Our Friendship
by Hermione Jean Burton
Summary: AU! Voldemort won in the end. Sent into hiding after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter lives her days desperately trying to avoid the Death Eaters that try to find her as well as survive the harsh world that the Wizarding World has become. Fem!Harry. T for safety
1. The Battle of Hogwarts

The Power of Our Friendship

Summary: AU! Voldemort won in the end. In hiding after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter lives her days desperately trying to avoid the Death Eaters that try to find her as well as survive the harsh world that the Wizarding World has become. Fem!Harry

 _-line break-_

The battle of Hogwarts

The elation that she felt, finally defeating him, ending the War and avenging her parent's deaths was short-lived. As mad, insane cackling filled the air, all celebrations ceased and everyone surrounding the Girl-Who-Lived stared, stunned into silence, as the once-unmoving body of Lord Voldemort stirred and his mouth opened, spewing forth the cackling that had haunted her dreams since going on the run the previous year. Her friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger stepped up to her sides as the body pushed itself to it's feet, causing her to freeze where she stood.

Shaking her head, the Girl-Who-Lived swallowed as one of the wands in her hands jumped out and flew to her enemies, the former carcass catching it and raising it in duelling fashion. Recognising the challenge, she motioned for everyone to get out of the way, her friends stubbornly remaining by her side as she stepped forward and raised her own borrowed wand, the Hawthorn and dragon heart-string wand somehow recognising the challenge as well and spat out dangerous sparks when she raised it.

"Prepare to die, Harry Potter." Voldemort said, ignoring the two friends that had raised their wands as one behind her, all three of them sending out non-verbal spells at the same time, the streams of light connecting into a single jet, a simple gesture sending out ripples of surprise amongst the onlookers. The three said nothing as they continued to duel, the light of the spells growing stronger as Harry, Ron and Hermione stood side-by-side, a look of determination on their faces as they all somehow managed to hold hands together.

Wind started to pick up around them as they all fought the Dark Lord, buffeting the spells as well as the crowd and though she was tired from the extensive magic usage earlier as well as the removal of the Horcrux inside her, Harry still said nothing as the core within her waned down to a critical level. As if they could sense it, Ron and Hermione looked over to her as her wand started to lower slightly, disconnecting the spell while she panted and watched dismayed as the Dark Lord sent out a powerful curse, causing Hermione and Ron to abandon the Duel, jump onto her, causing her to fall to the ground and protect them all as the shockwave erupted through the entire Hall and blasted everyone onto their backsides.

Darkness surrounded them all as Harry lost the fight to stay conscious. As she closed her eyes, she noticed something shimmering above the three of them, something that appeared to be golden in colour.

 _ **Okay, so this is my first Harry Potter only fic and I can honestly say, WTH?**_

 _ **I hope you like this, it's AU, obviously but it literally popped into my head, as they usually do. It was also going to be a My Little Pony and Harry Potter crossover but this didn't seem to fit on with MLP.**_

 _ **Yeah, stop rambling on, Hermione. Let me know what you think please.**_

 _ **Until I see you again my friends,**_

 _ **H.J.B**_


	2. Escaping Hogwarts

Escaping Hogwarts

She awoke to the darkness of the Great Hall and Ron and Hermione stood on either side of her, each with their wands raised in front of them as someone shouted from the dark abyss, "Give it up. Give us Potter and we'll call it even shots."

Her breath caught again as she listened to the people of Hogwarts shout against her friends. Still as she could be, Harry allowed her eyes to open and immediately shut them again as a _Lumos_ spell lit up the room and was shone in her direction.

"She's awake. Quick, someone stun her."

"The Dark Lord wants her alive, not weak that she can't move." Someone shouted at the first person. Harry dared not open her eyes before Ron had laid a hand on her shoulder and forced them open, her glasses askew as she lifted her head and blinked. Looking up at the other girl in their motley group, Ron nodded and Hermione grinned wickedly before she threw something onto the floor, the entire room becoming enveloped in thick impenetrable darkness, and grabbed the floor prone girl, pulling her to her feet between the two of them with her arms over theirs. Her feet just about brushed the ground with their combined height, all three of them having gained a couple of inches over the year.

Together all three of them tried not to look back as shouts of panic and Death Eaters trying to regain order erupted. A cry of anger could be heard above the chaos as they made it to the doors, a spell shooting up to them as Harry looked back, the unmistakable green of the Avada Kedavra curse shooting towards the small group. Thinking was no longer an option as Harry whipped her hand away from Ron, snatching his wand in the process, and cast a shield spell over them all as her core protested at the extra magic use. The curse splashed against the shield with a soundless impact and shattered the weak spell as it winked out of existence. Her hand falling to her side as the spell took its toll, Harry panted before she was grabbed by Ron and they all moved out of their enemies line of sight.

"What were you thinking, Harry?" Ron hissed as they reached the once-grand staircase and set her sweating figure down as she continued to pant. His expression was scared as he scrutinised the Girl-Who-Lived as she coughed and smiled, shrugging as if she couldn't think of an answer.

"Ron, this is Harry Potter we're talking about." Hermione whispered, "Trouble's always looking for her."

"Don't remind me, 'Mione." the young man grumbled, folding his arms as he stared at the Potter girl, who only stared silently back. Breaking eye contact with the raven haired girl he looked over at Hermione as he asked, "What did you throw down anyway?"

Hermione's grin returned as she pulled a small rock from a small beaded bag and held it up, saying, "Ultra Concentrated Instant Peruvian Darkness Powder. Takes a lot longer to clear up than normal Peruvian Powder."

Ron looked over at Harry as she snorted and shook her head, a smile gracing her face before she caught Ron's look and rasped, "I distracted them, Hermione went in, got the powder, got out again. Thought we'd need it sometime."

The little bit of talking sent her into a coughing fit as Ron stared at the two girls, one doubled over, the other carefully putting the Darkness rock away. Shaking his head, Ron laughed a bit before he commented, "I'm surprised you weren't caught. Either of you."

Harry recovered enough to look up and shrug half-heartedly, a lop-sided smile appearing before it fell and she looked over at the Great Hall's entrance, an unasked question playing on her lips. Neither friend needed to ask what was on her mind, they knew and they also knew that they couldn't provide the answer straight away.

It was something that would need a lot of time to get over as Harry sighed and stood up, unsteadily at first as she found her footing in the rubble of the battle, Hermione and Ron looking up and standing with her as they looked once more at the chaos with the hall beyond the darkness.

Her face in an impassive look and her friends on either side of her offering silent support, Harry took an unsteady step forward, nearly falling over a loose flagstone only to be caught by Ron as she started to fall, and began walking out, towards the front doors and beyond. Her friends fell into step behind her as they made it to the stairs outside and allowed the warm May sun caress their faces.

It was without great difficulty that they managed to walk away from the ruins of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and towards the Forbidden Forest, Harry having to stop every so often. If anyone looked out of the castle sometime later, they would have noticed three figures flying away on nothing, headed who-knew-where.

 _-Line Break-_

 _ **Blimey! This chapter was hard to get out. I originally had Harry having a vision while unconscious but I don't know about that now.**_

 _ **I'll get to that golden something soon, right now, I just wanna relax and eat mah burger!**_

 _ **Until next time friends,**_

 _ **H.J.B**_


End file.
